Hunter x Adventure
by KiruRieRei10
Summary: Gon,Killua,Kurapika bakal pergi buat new adventure! Meet new friends yang gaje dan lol! silahkan dilihat


**HUNTER X ADVENTURE**

Chapter 1 : Let's start!

Rie : misii misii numpang lewatt,ane author baru di fandom HxH…maklumin ya kalo jelek :p

Disclaimer : HxH bukan punya ane! Me Cuma numpang beli Killua sama Gon 1 kodi!

Normal POV

.

.

.

Saat pagi hari yang cerah,manusia manusia biasa memulai aktivitasnya dengan minum kopi dan bersantai.. tapi…di satu rumah….(yang emang pas jatoh dari langit udah kagak normal)

**MEONG!GUK!AAAA!GRAAAAWW! (**yang terakhir ini suara Mike :p)

"Woi om om mesum stress! Lo keluar kamar sih boleh! Pake baju dulu oi!" teriak seseorang yang cantik jelita, tentu saja sang nona Pika pika #ditabok

"Kampret lu,Liorio! Ini rumah gue!" teriak seorang bocah kawaii imut imut moe moe akut,Killua.

"Iye ah! Ga usah tereak depan kuping gue juga kali! Terus….**NAMA GUE LEORIO,BOCAH KAMPRET!**" balas si om om mesum yang udah bisa ditebak (kemesumannya),Leorio.

Kalo beberapa readers sekarang ada yang nanya si Gon ada dimana…. Silahkan ngintip ke kamar Killua… anda bisa menemukan kolor pink renda renda dengan pita imut memenuhi sekeliling kamar, di atas TV,dalem lemari,dll (?) eh,salah…maksud saya….Gon lagi asik tidur sambil menciptakan pulau dari iler yang naujubile kece banget….author aja sampe _fall in lope_ sama ilernya #hoi

"hoahhmm…Killua….ohayou…" kata seekor makhluk asing jabrik item (yang bisa bikin temen author yang cuek bebek sembunyi dalam lubang) yang baru bangun dan baru selesai menciptakan mahakarya berupa pulau iler yang langsung diomelin sama Killua.

"GOOONN! LO TIDUR SIH BOLEH! GA USAH BIKIN PAJANGAN PULAU ILER DI KASUR GUEEEE!" teriak Killua frustasi yang disambut dengan cengiran bak monyet keselek dari Gon.

"hehe…gomenne….Killua…" Gon langsung eksis make giginya yang pake pepsodent…..tapi nyikatnya make sikat gigi si Mike :p.

"hah….yaudah,sono mandi….kita kan hari ini mau START NEW ADVENTURE!" teriak Kilua dengan mata api api yang author bakar pake korek api *author dibunuh Dell*.

"oke! Aku mandi dulu nee~" kata Gon sambil nyengir lagi dan salto dari kasur….menyebabkan pulau iler nya terbang dan nyirem muka Leorio yang baru aja mandi dengan so biutipul.

"pppfftt- BWAHAHAHAHAA! HARUSNYA GUE BAWA KAMERA! MUKA LO TUH LEORIO! LOL BANGET!" teriak Killua dan si nona Pika pika yang baru aja lewat #ditaboklagi.

"…." Belom ada respon dari si mesum..

"…..KAMVREEETTTT! GUE MUSTI MANDI LAGI DAAAHHH!" tereak Leorio yang langsung ngacir sekenceng- kencengnya ke kamar mandi terdekat….eh…semua kamar mandi di rumah Killua penuh deh…yud,Leorio make kamar mandi si Mike deh… XD.

_After 30 minutes…._

"Oke! Semua udah siap?" kata Killua nge-cek temen temen nya…. 2 manusia sih masang muka sehat damai-sejahtera (?) tapi…. Buat si om mesum….

"Hoi,Liorio,muka lu kusut amat…. Tuh suruh si Gotoh setrikain dulu sana!" ucap Killua pada si om mesum itu.

"Heh! Bocah bocah kampret! Ni semua gara gara kalian tau!" omel Leorio yang langsung dapet jawaban dari KiruGonKura itu nyolot abis.

"GA NANYA…." Jawab mereka dengan innocent face yang bikin si Leorio udah headbang ke kaki si Mike.

Tiba tiba…

"Eeeh…..Kil,Gon,dan teman temannya….udah mau pergi ya?" sahut bapak si Killua yang ternyata lagi metik jambu di halaman rumah yang lebih tepatnya hutan…..dan empat manusia itu pun cengo melongongongongongo…..why? karena….SILVA ZOLDYCK YANG MAHA KUAT NAN AGUNG ITU LAGI MAKE COSPLAY LOLITA ALA MISA AMANE…..

"Papa! What de fak! Kenapa pake baju gituan?!" omel Killua dengan muka yang keknya lebih nyeremin dari pada sadako tapi kece nya ga ilang :p

"hohohohooo~ ndak papa ee~ anakku tercintuah muach muach~" kata silva najus-najong-lebay nya gila beneran…. Author aja udah enek sendiri…

"oke sip, bapak gue stress….. pergi dulu ya pa…" Killua yang udah frustasi langung say bye-bye ke bapaknya yang uda stress itu.

"Okeh Killua mai loph~ bai baiii~" jawab Silva sambil wave hand…. Dan ternyata,Mike nangis raung-raung pas Killua udah mau pergi ._. saat itu juga,Killua dkk. Langsung ngacir dari situ…~

_On the way ke kota~_

"nee,Killua,tadi papa mu kenapa? Kayakya beda banget dari yang kamu certain pas ujian Hunter…" ucap Gon dengan innocent face yang bikin Hisoka udah ngiler-ngiler dengan rape face nya yang jijai itu.

''Oh itu…. Gatau tuh kenapa,blakangan ini bapak gue rada stress gara-gra suara emak gue yang cetar membahana itu…. Dan-" ucapan Killua terpotong oleh sautan seekor Pikachu.

"Dan bapaknya Killua mulai nyanyiin lagu 'G*y*ng S*s*r' yang dulu sempet dinyanyiin sama Leorio pas mandi dulu" ucap sang Pikachu itu,dan sanggup membuat Killua ngumpet dibalik celananya Gon dengan aura Gloomy tingkat 1500.

Kuulang,**KILLUA NGUMPET DIBALIK CELANANYA GON!**

"Etto….Killua?" Tanya Gon dengan nge-blush ._. sedikit spoiler,Gon itu suka sama Killua XD.

"E-eh….G-Gon….ah…gomenne" Killua nyengir kucing yang oh-so-kawaii-moe-moe-kyun. Sip,ini sanggup banget bikin Gon nge-blush makin parah lagi,dan Cuma dapet tatapan bingung dari Killua. Ternyata eh ternyata,Kurapika merhatiin cara nya Gon ngobrol dan nge-blushnya dia… dan dapet kesimpulan kalo Gon suka sama Killua.

Nah,kalo readers mau tanya Leorio ada dimana….sebenernya,dia ambil jalan yang beda dari KuraGonKiru. Dia pergi ke Sekolah Kedokteran yang ada di kota antah-berantah. Jadi,yang pergi sih Cuma tiga manusia yang rata-rata kawaii itu loh.

"_Pemberhentian selanjutnya…..kota Yorkshin…."_ Ucap suara dari dalem speaker (?) *author gatau namanya apaan*.

"Ayo….Gon,Killu-" ucapan Kurapika terpotog,ternyata….Gon sama Killua udah ngacir keluar duluan,ninggalin Kurapika sendirian yang udah dikelilingin sama aura yandere akut.

"KALIAN….." ucap Kurapika penuh dengan kemarahan dan matanya udah merah merona (?) dan…..Cuma dapet cengiran moe dari couple KiruGon (?).

"hehe…Gomen,Kurapika…aku cuma terlalu semangat untuk mulai etventur…eh….akupuntur…..eh…?" ucap Gon yang mungkin aja gak lulus SD…..eh,ato malah ga lulus TK? #dibunuh

"Adventure,dudul" ucap Killua sambil nge-jitak kepala si Gon….make kapak….eh nggak de,kalo make kapak kan ntar Gon mati…ga seru deh….#dibunuhlagi.

"hah…..yaudah lah….whatever…ayo-" ucap Kurapika terpotong lagi,kali ini bukan karena dicium sama Kuroro #eh,tapi karena ditabrak sama seorang…..cewe?

"ouw! Ittai! G-gomenne…." Ucap gadis itu sambil membungkuk dan mengambil beberapa barangnya yang jatuh.

'_tunggu…..anak ini….auranya…'_ batin Kurapika,Gon, dan Killua.

"a-ah….Gomen….. namaku Rie Izumi….a-aku baru saja lulus dari ujian Hunter dan aku mencari teman untuk pergi bersamaku…" ucap gadis itu,Rie.

"Ah! Rie! Yoroshiku! Namaku-" ucap Gon terpotong oleh ucapan Rie.

"Aku tahu….namamu Gon Frecss….Killua Zoldyck,Kurapika Kuruta… ya kan?" ucap Rie menebak nama mereka satu-satu…dan yang bikin mereka cengo adalah ucapan selanjutnya dari anak itu..

"Gon Freecss….kau lulus ujian Hunter dan mencari ayahmu,Ging….Killua Zoldyck,salah satu anggota keluarga Zoldyck yang terkenal sebagi pembunuh bayaran,dan kau membenci kakakmu,Illumi Zoldyck…..Kurapika Kuruta,kau satu-satunya anggota keluarga Kuruta yang tersisa,kau lulus ujian Hunter dan mengejar Genei Ryodan….. benar?" ucap Rie sebagai penjelasan yang panjang x lebar x tinggi = volume.

"…..tau dari mana ya?" ucap mereka bertiga dengan muka cengo yang kata kasarnya kek orang blo'on gituh ._.

"…rahasiaa~" ucap Rie dengan gaya agak agak lebay gitu -_-). Yang cukup banget bikin mereka bertiga cengo lagi,ternyata, dia element mage….

"Nah,pergi yuk? Gue punya tempat yang good good gimana gituh loh :v cucok deh buat adventure…..ya?ya?ya? gue ikut kalian,ya?ya?ya?" pinta (baca: paksa) Rie tiba-tiba yang langsung pake bahasa gaul yang rada gaje,yang hanya ditanggapi dengan sweatdrop massal dari trio unyu-unyu itu.

"Oke lah,nambah temen gitu" ucap si nona Pikachu gagal (?) tersebut. "Nah,terus kita kemana sekarang,Pika pika" ucapnya lagi,tapi kali ini pake dialek Pikachu-ku tercintah yang unyu unyu itu,itu loh,Pikachu yang biasa kita beli di M*ngg* D**! (readers: itu mah beli baju -_-).

"hmm…" ucap KiruGon yang mikir 24 jam ga brenti-brenti,sedangkan Rie sama Kurapika sih udah bulukan sama lumutan,karatan,basi,dll #ditendangkeAfrikaKetemuJerapah.

"Gue tau! Kita pergi ke rumah gue dulu! Mau ga? Disana gak kalah seru kok sama rumahnya Killua! Mau ga?!" tanya(baca:paksa) Rie (lagi).

"Oke! Sip! Ayo! Gue ntar numpang ke Indomaret ya! Beli kokorobo-kun!" ucap yang sebenernya bisa diartiin teriak dari Killua –ku tercintah muah muah.

"Sip! Ayo! Gon,Kura-" ucap KiruRie kepotong….Gon sih udah nyengir….Kurapika…..entah bagaimana,kenapa,siapa,apa,dimana,dan kapan, dia udah nongol dengan _maid uniform_ ala chara di anime _Tokyo Mew Mew_ …..

"K-Ku-Kurapika….?" Ucap trio KiruRieGon dengan muka yang udah horror banget ngeliatin gak dapet tanggepan dari Kurapika.

"U-udah…..kita langsung cabut aja….ayo…" ucap KiruGon yang masih nge-shock,tapi langsung inisiatif buat cabut.

"Oke! Lewat sini!" Rie langsung ngelempar sebuah benda bullet-bulet yang mirip sama bom tapi bukan bom,dan dari benda tersebut….muncul sebuah portal.

"Ayo! Rumahku ada di _Miare Mountain!_" ucap Rie lagi dan langsung menarik 3 manusia tersebut ke dalam portal….

**TBC**

Rie : yosh! Selesai! Gimana minna? Bagus? Abal? Jelek? Hancur? Ga guna? Yak! Cerita dari saya memang merangkap semua itu! Nah,nanti akan saya buat chapter 2! Tergantung readers sih… kalo memang readers gak suka ceritanya dan meminta untuk menghentikan cerita ini,akan saya hentikan…..nah,sekian curcolan author disini! **Mind to RnR?**


End file.
